Annoying
by FallAway
Summary: Post 5x10. Rory decides to confront Marty about their argument. Oneshot.


Summary: Post 5x10. Rory decides to confront Marty about their argument. Oneshot.

Disclaimer: Nope.

A/N: I was watching 5x10 and I got this image of Rory ranting in my head, completely oblivious to Marty in the aftermath of their argument before he put her in the taxi and walked off. This is what came of it. Leave me a review and let me know what you think.

--

Rory folded her arms across her chest and fell back against the leather seat. A frown marred her features as she watched the familiar scenery passing by outside the window and she sighed heavily.

What was his problem?

It seemed like that was all she could think lately. Only this time she was thinking about the guy who was supposed to be one of her best friends, not the butt-faced miscreant that let her lose her sense of responsibility for the night. If Logan hadn't distracted her, she wouldn't have let Anna leave by herself, and then she wouldn't be in this situation right now.

Marty wouldn't have yelled at her. Right?

She sighed again and let her head flop back against the seat dejectedly. Her grip on her elbows relaxed and she bit the inside of her bottom lip, growing more worried by the minute. She couldn't recall having ever made Marty upset with her before, and it wasn't settling well in her stomach that she finally had.

He called her naïve and annoying, and she wasn't sure which she was more offended over.

Probably the latter, though. He sounded so exasperated when he said it, like he was ready to give up on her all together. It was a scary thought, arguing with him. Rory couldn't quite figure it out, but every time she complained about Logan, Marty was the first to change the subject.

Every damn time!

The taxi finally reached Yale and she paid quickly, getting out of the backseat with determination in her step. Slamming the door shut, she set off quickly in the direction of his room, arms folded across her chest once again. She wasn't going to be able to sleep with the combination of homework and guilt that she had, so she might as well solve one of her problems before she attempted slumber.

When she reached his door, she halted her mission abruptly. He probably didn't want to talk to her, and if she pushed the issue she might ruin their friendship more permanently than a simple fight could have. Dropping her hands to her sides, she twisted them into tight fists as she contemplated her course of action.

Maybe she was just being stupid.

Probably; not maybe. She rolled her eyes and raised one hand to knock, stepping forward in the process. Her knuckles rapped softly against the old wood and she stepped back again, more anxious than before. Why was she so nervous?

This whole night wasn't making any sense to her.

Rory shook her hands to ease some of the tension in them, and she frowned when he didn't answer the door. Was he ignoring her? God, he was honestly mad at her. Her head tilted back and she took a deep breath before knocking again.

"Rory?"

She whipped around to face him and smiled. "Hey," she said quietly. Marty arched an eyebrow and she looked between him and the door, then remembered that he'd walked back to campus. She sighed, relieved.

He wasn't ignoring her. Or … not yet, at least. Her smile faded.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, brushing past her to open his door. He didn't inquire as to whether or not she wanted to come in once he was inside, and suddenly she was furious with him for being so mean.

"I'm sorry, am I annoying you again?" she bit, following him into the room. Marty turned around and took his scarf off, furrowing his brow slowly. She started pacing around in front of the open door and he shook his head in confusion.

"What?"

"You heard me," she snapped. "Am I annoying you by being here? Or is it only when I talk about Logan that I become a bother?"

"Rory…"

"No, Marty," she stopped pacing suddenly and turned to face him, distressed. Her heart was pounding and her stomach was churning, and this was not the way she was expecting her night to end. "Does it really bother you that much that I don't think Logan likes me?"

He stared at her for a moment and then shook his head, mimicking her position by crossing his arms. "It bothers me that you don't see it even when you're clearly just as interested."

"_What_?"

"You like Logan," he stated. His eyes were sad and Rory suddenly felt like the most horrible person in the world, because she knew the expression was her fault.

"How could you possibly-" she gasped and shook her head "-_possibly_ think that I like that …" she waved her hand flippantly. "_Ass_?"

"I don't know," he shrugged slightly and looked at her curiously. "You don't like him?"

"No!" she proclaimed, offended by the very idea. "I can't believe you think I would like somebody that … stupid! Not to mention he's an attention whore, and I don't care _who_ he likes, he had no right to come into _my_ class today and embarrass me like that. God, I wish you would've been there, because if you had seen what they did …" she shook her head, infuriated. "I thought I was going to_ kill_ him when he sat down with us in the dining hall. Where does he get off pulling a stunt like th-"

She stopped talking abruptly, cut off when something was placed over her mouth. It took her a moment to realize that it was Marty's, and she gasped into the kiss even as her arms came up to encircle his neck.

He shyly ducked his head when he pulled away, and she stared at him, slightly dazed, her fingers tangled tightly in his hair. "So you don't like Logan?" he wondered, softly. Rory smiled and shook her head, ducking her head until her eyes met his.

When he finally looked up at her she smiled wider and leaned in, pressing her mouth softly against his. "Nope," she shook her head playfully. "Not unless you're Logan in disguise and you just haven't told me yet."

Marty stared at her for a solid thirty seconds before his expression changed to one of realization. His eyes lit up and he smiled at her, stepping back a bit to see her more clearly. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," she nodded, still smiling, and kissed him again.

This time he didn't pull away, instead deepening the kiss and pulling her closer. Rory leaned into him and he slipped his arms around her waist, holding her against his body as he slanted his mouth over hers. After what seemed like an eternity she pulled away to breathe, and their foreheads rested together comfortably.

"I'm sorry I called you annoying," he whispered. She raised her eyes to his and shrugged slightly, a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Just promise you won't do it again."

He promised.


End file.
